Marjorie Chamberlain
| hometown=Houston, Texas | occupation = Retired High School Principal | season=Peru – The Inca Empire | tribes= | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | place= ?/18 | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | days= N/A | }} Marjorie Chamberlain is a contestant from Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. Profile Marjorie Chamberlain was born in Houston, Texas. Raised in a blue-collar family and the middle child between two brothers, she typically found herself going against the grain. One of the first graduates of the Education and Human Development program at Texas A&M, she worked as an English teacher for nine years, and then became the head principal for newly built Westlake High School in 1976. During the course of 28 years, she kept the school updated to changing times, fostered ambition inside staff and students, pepped excited teens at umpteen football games, and won "District Principal of the Decade" twice before passing the legacy down to her successor. Though she has retreated to the retirement community, she is still the spry lady as she was in her youth. She grooves in Zumba classes weekly, participates in tai chi sessions at the park, and plays pickleball on a senior team named "The Habaneros". An offset to her energetic spirit, she is a warmhearted grandmother who enjoys making fruit tarts and holiday trinkets. She visits her son and daughter-in-law frequently to shower them with love and sumptuous dinners, and spends time with her grandchildren on special video game and storytelling adventures. Chamberlain's hobbies include cooking, dancing, karaoke, photography, reading, traveling, and video logging. A Survivor superfan, she describes herself as "the iron granny from day to night, and Grandma by nature". Her biggest achievement in life is raising her son to fulfill his dream of becoming a lawyer. She thinks the biggest challenge in this competition is trying not to be jealous of others' accomplishments. She believes the Sole Survivor title will go to her because she comes from a goal-oriented family, thinks with logic and follows the philosophy, "playing smart is better than playing strong". She wants to be on LEXX'S SURVIVOR to get a sweet escape from the retirement village, break the mold that affiliates grandmothers as weak, and win the $1 million to give three-fourths of the money to her grandchildren's college funds and save the rest for an Alaskan cruise. Chamberlain lives in Houston with her husband John. She is the mother of an all-grown-up son Joshua, and the grandmother of three grandchildren. Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire 'Voting History' Post-Survivor Trivia *Marjorie is the oldest contestant in LEXX'S SURVIVOR to date. **She is the oldest female contestant and oldest contestant overall in Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. **She is the oldest female and oldest member overall of the original Apu tribe. *Marjorie is the first female contestant from Texas. *Marjorie's luxury item is a travel satchel. Category:Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire Category:Peru – The Inca Empire Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Texas Contestants Category:Apu Tribe Category:1947 births Category:December births